


Sweet Tooth

by Butsinceimetyou



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anisstaranise prompted: Blaine as Hedwig carwashing Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if this is totally terrible and corny. I tried. :)

Sebastian wasn't new to the show. He and Blaine had seen it a year before on opening night. They had watched as Adam Crawford, clad in gold heels and glitter, danced, screamed, and sang across the stage. Since then, they had seen it three other times, with three other Hedwigs. And, in fact, this was his eighth time seeing Blaine in the role since his opening night. He knew the drill. Hedwig carwashes a poor unfortunate (or very, very fortunate) soul during the performance of the seductive and sexy song “Sugar Daddy.” He had witnessed some startled older men, and some starry-eyed young women stare up in either freight or arousal at the crotch swinging in their faces. It was always a site to behold, making him laugh until his stomach ached.

Usually, Hedwig does the carwash near the left aisles, away from Sebastian’s usual seat on the right. And, even if he were seated over on the left, he doubted Blaine would carwash his own boyfriend. And thank goodness, for that, as he was certain his desire would hit override if he were ever on the receiving end of a Hedwig carwash.

Tonight, the theatre seemed to be packed to the seams, every seat filled. It was only a few minutes until show time, and Sebastian could not help but feel the thrum of excitement he always gets before seeing Blaine perform. The head lights dimmed, a moment passed, and finally the theatre settled down as Yitzak came out on stage to give the theatre rules. Ending with the usual “Ladies and gentlemen, whether you like it or not…” Sebastian watched as Hedwig descended from the rafters, clad in a shining helmet and sparkling jumpsuit. 

From then on, the show seemed to fly before his eyes in a flurry of glitter, glitz, and rock n roll. 30 minutes passed before he knew it, and the band began to play the opening notes of “Sugar Daddy.” Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at the prospect of seeing who Hedwig’s latest victim would be. The band beat out the song, and Hedwig belted the lyrics, then finally she made her descent down into the audience. Sebastian watched in confusion as Hedwig made her way past the left aisle, passing the front row, and heading towards the right aisle. Before he could realize what was happening, a pair of gold heels were clambering up onto the armrests of his seat, and two fishnetted legs were framing his body. His face immediately flushed a deep, deep red, as Hedwig grabbed his head and began thrusting her hips in his face. He couldn’t help but stare straight up at the crotch rocking in his face, eyes wide, as he tried to calm his breathing. As soon as it started, it ended, and Hedwig was jumping off his seat and running back up the aisle.

Sebastian did all that he could to calm the pounding in his ears, heart, and between his legs. The rest of the show past in a haze of sexual frustration. Each scene and song seemed to blur into the next, as Sebastian sat stock still in his seat. When the curtain call came about, he did not clap and cheer, as he had for every performance prior. When Blaine caught his eye, he glared harshly at his boyfriend, who merely smiled, winked, and blew him a kiss in return.

Soon enough, the cast left the stage, the house lights went up, and Sebastian made his way backstage. He hurried down the hallway, past cast and crew, alike, before stopping in front of a door labeled, “Hedwig.” With a quick turn of the nob, he rushed into the dressing room, closing the door behind him.

“Blaine.” He said, stiffly. Blaine looked up at him through the mirror, as he continued wiping the glitter from around his eyes.

“Hey, sugar daddy.” Blaine said with a smirk, jumping up, and standing in front of his boyfriend. Sebastian huffed, crossing his arms.

“I can’t believe you did that, tonight. I can’t believe you fucking carwas—” Blaine cut him off with a harsh kiss, backing him up into the door with a thump. He pulled back ever so slightly, and began to untie his robe,

“Don’t tell me you didn’t like it.” He whispered, his voice low and husky. Sebastian swallowed, watching as the silky, black, floral fabric of Blaine’s robe fell to the floor. “Now, lock the door, and come here; Hansel needs some sugar in his bowl.”


End file.
